We Will Remember
by MistressOfImladris
Summary: A short ficlette, written in honour of Remembrance Day 2016. Please read and review!


**We Will Remember**

 _In honour of Remembrance Day 2016._

The bell in the great tower of Imladris tolled slowly. The square was filled with Elves, most of whom were conversing quietly among themselves.

Suddenly all talk was quieted as Lord Elrond Peredhil came into view from one of the buildings.

'Elves of Imladris!' he cried as he came to stand in front of them. 'We gather here today in solemn remembrance of our fallen comrades, not only those lost recently, but also from before our children! We remember those who have fallen in order to give us, our fathers, our forefathers, the chance to live in freedom! From the awakening of our people, before the Secondborn and the re-awakening of the Dwarves, there has been strife! There has been war, and through war, death. And so, lest we forget, we remember today those who have made the supreme sacrifice, those who have lain down their lives for those who come after.'

Not a sound came from the crowd after Elrond's voice died away. Even the young ones seemed to realise the need for silence and remained motionless.

As though from a great distance, a single call sounded and suddenly a patrol appeared in front of the crowd, facing the Master of Imladris. Led by Glorfindel, there were about a dozen of warriors making up the group.

Glorfindel stepped forward, stopping smartly in front of Elrond and saluted.

Elrond returned the gesture, placing his hand over his chest.

Glorfindel stepped back and took his position in front of his troops. Calling out a command, he led the way to the opposite side of the square. Issuing another order, the Elves stopped and wheeled to face their lord.

A second call sounded and a slightly smaller patrol appeared from behind one of the warriors' headquarters. Marching past Glorfindel's patrol, the group stopped in front and to the left of Elrond.

Again the captain – Lord Elladan, Elrond's heir – stepped forward, saluted, and moved his warriors across the cobblestones to stand opposite Glorfindel.

Two more patrols presented themselves, led by Elrond's second son, Elrohir, and Istamar, a relatively newly-promoted captain.

Once the last two patrols had taken their places, – Elrohir by Glorfindel and Istamar by Elladan – Glorfindel stepped aside as one of the Elves in his group took his place. Again he moved to stand in front of Elrond, but he turned to face the four patrols. Turning to include only his and Elrohir's patrols, he commanded, 'Warriors–eyes–left!'

As one, twenty-four heads snapped to the left.

'Warriors–left–turn!' Glorfindel called.

The patrols obeyed and Glorfindel turned to Elladan and Istamar's side.

'Warriors–eyes–right!'

'Warriors–right–turn!'

He turned to face ahead. 'Forward–march!'

The four patrols marched briskly, stopping about two paces from each other.

Again Glorfindel commanded the one half to turn left, while Elladan and Istamar turned to their right.

Elrond now moved from where he still stood to stand beside Glorfindel. Still facing the crowd, now rather hidden from view by the patrols, he spoke.

'In valour they lived, and in valour they died. In memory of the courage, let us now do them honour.'

Turning around, Elrond called, 'Warriors–solemn–salute!'

Perfectly on time, Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Istamar and their troops pressed clenched right fists over their left breasts and dropped to one knee, heads bowed.

Behind them the crowd also bowed as the blue banner of Imladris fluttered at half-mast above them in the cold November wind.

After a moment, Elrond rose. 'The time of the Eldar in Arnor may come to an end,' he said softly. He turned to the people and raised his voice. 'But this day and for evermore, I swear that I will remember, lest their sacrifice be forgotten!' 

The End

 **A/N:** I had forgotten I even wrote this little thing! It was inspired by our Remembrance Day ceremony my family and I attended last November, but I wrote it pretty quickly. I apologise in advance for any mistakes you find – I did run over it, though! As always, every review is appreciated!


End file.
